A Vow
by lady-warrioress
Summary: A sheikah comes to Hyrule to avenge the death of their twin. Link tries to help the sheikah out but he learns that the sheikah is not what or who he thinks. Read and review.
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The Younge Hylian

I woke early on the morning of my journey. I was up so early the sun hadn't even risen. Even though it was still dark my older brother Jecra was already up.

"Sheik," he said, as he watched me pack up a horse. "I don't see why you can't just understand. Merlian wanted this."

I glared at my brother in annoyence. "I don't want to hear anymore about it, Jecra!" I growled. "I don't want to remember that. Besides I told you last night. I only want to see mother and that's all."

He grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. It was easy to tell he didn't believe me. "Listen, Sheik," he said. "I don't think this will be a good time to see her."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"She doesn't want to see you," he replied.

I blinked then it all seemed to become clear, very clear. "Is that why I wasn't allowed to leave the house all these years?" I asked filled with rage. "Because she didn't want to see me?"

"She didn't want to see you because..."

"Because why?"  
He looked away. "I can't say." was all he said.

I jerked my arm free. "Well it doesn't matter now," I said. "I'm too old to be grounded now. I am going to see mother whether she wants to see me or not."

He wouldn't look at me.

I mounted my horse. "Don't be so down," I said to him. "I'll be back."

He still wouldn't look at me.

"Well, good bye," I said, trying to sound like I didn't care, even though what he was doing hurt me.

"Bye."

I leaned over and gave him an ackward hug. "I'll be back soon." I promised.

I kicked the horses sides and began to race away, feeling guilty for lying to my only brother.

_Well it isn't a full lie. _I was going to see my mother, Impa the Shadow Sage but I was also going to Hyrule for another reason. This one wasn't so nice. It was revenge.

As I rode I thought about my twin. She had been one of the sweetest, kindest people in the whole world. She'd do nothing to hurt anyone. My hands gripped the reins tighter in rage. _She _has taken advantage of my sisiter!

"Well princess," I said, "You're not going to get away with it. Not while I'm still breathing."

For the next few hours I rode without thinking. By the time I stopped for a rest I was aware that it was late afternoon.

I got off my horse nd reached into the saddle bags and pulled out some bread. I sat down on a rock to eat. As I did so I took in my suroundings. I was at the base of a giant mountain that had a fire ring around the top. From my mothers description I remembered that it was called Death Mountain. _And I have to go over you, _I thought staring up at the volcano. _Well I'm ready, whether you are or not._

I stood and got back on my horse. _Here I come!_

I made the horse head toward the mountain trail. As we got higher I began to feel the ground rumbling. _Don't tell me this things still active!_ I thought, glancing upward, anxiously. Suddenly giant flaming rocks came cascading down at me. My horse reared an neighed loudly in fright. I held tightly to the reins in and attempt to stay on.

I looked up at the sky which was as red as fire. More flaming rocks rained down and my horse bolted down the path.

It ran panic striken for a minute then suddenly halted. Since I wasn't ready for the sudden stop I was flung from the saddle and onto the ground. I sat up just in time to see volcanic ash raining down. I screamed and covered my head trying to protect myself. Searing hot ash landed on top of me and I screamed in pain. _What a way to die! _I thought.

Then as suddenly as it started it stopped.

My horse, which miraculously hadn't run off, came up to me and nuzzled my cheek. I patted its thigh as I got up. I opened one of the saddle bags and began to apply salve to my burns. After I wrapped them up in cold clean cloth I pulled my hooded cloak out of another bag and put it on. It would protect me from anymore sudden raines of fire. We set off once again.

Suddenly I heard loud shrieks coming from above me. I looked up just in time to see a young man in a green tunic back up towards the ledge.

"Look out!" I shouted, not wanting him to fall off.

The young man didn't seem to hear me. His attention was diverted to something in front of him. Suddenly a huge silver and red dragon appeared. The young man slashed at it with his sword but the blade only glanced off the dragon's scales.

The dragon dived and shot a blast of fire at the him. I watched in horror as the fire ball hit him so hard he fell down the rocky slope and landed in a heap in front of me. I heard a small snap as if a bone had broken.

"Um... Mr.," I began.

He pushed himself up on one arm and caught sight of me. That's when I got a good look at him. He was definatly of the Hylian race, even though he wore Kikori clothing. He had blond hair and big blue eyes. He was about seventeen but he could have been younger.

He tried to say something to me but collapsed. I, feeling sorry for him, got off my horse and grabbed the Hylian under the arms. I drug him to my horse and lay him across the saddle. I remounted and made the horse gallop down the slope.

The dragon must have spotted me because he flew after me, his eyes flaring hatred and a hunger to kill.

The horse ran panic striken down the trail (He must have sensed we were being chased) only a few feet ahead of the angry dragon. I looked back and saw it getting closer. My horse must have sensed it too because it went even faster.

It slid down the slope a little and I could see a cave up ahead. I kicked the horse and it ran its full speed. I forced it to go for the cave. I could feel the heat of the dragon's breath catching up to us.

I looked back and saw a huge fireball coming toward us. Just when I thought we were going to die we skidded into the cave and was able to escape the firey blaze.

I sighed in relief and got off my horse. I pulled the Hylian off it, as well, and lay him on the ground. I chanced a peek outside and didn't see anything.

The dragon was gone.

I heaved another sigh of relief and returned to the spot where I'd left the Hylian. I knelt down and looked him over. He seemed okay, but I noticed a bruize on his head and searched the saddle bags for some cloth and herbs.

After I found them I went back to the Hylian and adminisred them to his wound.

When I was done I sat down near the entrance of the cave and pulled out my gold harp, the last thing I had been given before Zelda had taken my sister away. It was special to me because it had been my very last present from my parents. While I had spent many hours alone I had taught myself the songs of my people. I had even come up with some of my own. They could take every thing else from me but they couldn't take my music.

As I sat there playing my thoughts went back seven years. I could still remember the day Zelda had arrived at our village. How she'd become friends with me and my sister. How she hadn't even tried to stop them from giving my sister's body to her. I closed my eyes. _Why couldn't it have been me? _Then there was the final insult. They gave her my name!

I got angry all over again. _Well she's going to regret tearing my family apart! _I thought playing a song louder and louder, worser and worser.

Suddenly I heard someone say. "What is that awful racket?" and looked back to where I'd left the Hylian laying.

He was sitting up warily and looking around for the source of the sound.

I got up and walked back toward him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up at me and backed away slightly. That's when I realized I was still wearing my cloak. I didn't take it off, though, I just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm a Sheikah," I answered not wanting to give my name.

"But I thought the Sheikah's were dead," he said.

"Most but not all," I said shaking my head. "Impa's still alive isn't she?'

He nodded. "How do you know about Impa?"

"I met her once before," I said, not wanting to give out too much information.

"You did?" he asked. 'When?'

"A long time ago," I said guardedly.

"Oh. So why are you in Hyrule?"

"I'm here to visit Impa," I replied, getting annoyed at all his prying questions.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Yes, she lives in Kakariko village just down that path."

He was quite for a moment then he asked. "Do you want me to take you to her?"

"NO!" I practically shouted. "I know where she lives okay? Stop asking me so many questions and go to sleep!"

"Why should I?"

I glared at him. _Was he stupid or something? _"Listen, Hylian, I don't like you asking me all these questions. It's late, you're tired, and I think you might have sprained your ankle. So, please go to sleep and leave me alone."

The young man looked like he wanted to push it further, but changed his mind. Instead he lay back down and pretended to fall asleep.

I turned my attention back to the trail.. I could see part of the town and the rest of Hyrule. _Soon, Princess, _I thought, _Soon I'll have your pretty little neck entwined in my hands!_

_Author's note: Okay, before anyone gets mad at me. Yes, I do believe Sheik (Zelda/Sheik) is a girl. The Sheik in this story is not the same Sheik that Zelda pretended to be, but a relative. I gave this fic a lot of thinking before I wrote it. I figured it would be a good idea for Sheik (story Sheik not Zelda/Sheik) to have Impa as a mother. Impa seemes old enough. I hope this doesn't affend anyone._


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Flashbacks

The next morning me and the Hylian walked down the Death Mountain trail to Kakariko village. I really didn't want him coming with me but he said he had something to do in Hyrule. "So technically I'm not following you," he pointed out.

I had nothing to say to that. I let him come with him. He didn't talk to me though. I was glad. I didn't want to talk to him either.

As we walked I knew Impa would not be happy to see me. I knew she's be mad that I came to Hyrule. I didn't care. She was never there for me anyway. Not even when I was a child. So she wasn't really like a mother anyway. That was probably Zelda's fault too.

When reached the village Impa ran up to us saying. "Link, oh, there you are. Did you..." she stopped in mid sentense when she saw me standing next to him.

I stared back at her silently.

"Who is this?" she asked pointing at me. I could sense a strain in her voice. As if she was having a hard time controling herself.

"I don't know," Link said shrugging. "He never told me his name. I'm just glad I met him. He saved my life."

"Oh, really?" Impa asked. I could read in her eyes. "_This_ child _saved_ your _life_!"

Link nodded. "Yeah, and the funny thing is he says he knows you. Is that true? Does he?"

Impa nodded. relunctantly. "Yes, I know him. I've known him for years."

I could tell by her tone of voice she wished she didn't.

"Well, that's good," Link said turning to go. "I'd like to stay and talk about it more but I have to go. I'll see you later, Impa."

"Good bye Link," she called, waving as he walked away.

When he was gone she turned to me. Angrily. I expected that from her. She's never happy to see me.

"Hello, Mother," I said.

Impa grabbed my arm. "You come with me," she said, leading me to her house. The place where I was born. One of the places I despised the most.

When we reached the house she opened the door and pulled me inside. Once inside she closed the door and turned to me. Her face was slightly red by then. "How dare you come here," she said, folding her arms and glaring at me. "You know you're not allowed here."

"And why not?" I asked snipily. "Won't that spoiled witchess let me?"

She knew who I was talking about. She raised her hand.

**SMACK!**

I found myself on the floor holding my face.

"Don't you dare say that about your princess!" she shrieked.

"She's not _my _princess!" I shouted. "_You_ may be loyal to her but _I'm_ not!"

"You had better learn to be," Impa said. "I will not have you causing trouble around here like you had back home seven years ago."

"Oh, so now you're mad at me about that!" I screamed. "Well, let me tell you something, MOTHER, you probably would have acted the same if your twin sister, your other half, was killed because a stupid princess from another country needed her body for a disguise!"

Impa looked like she wanted to slap me again. She didn't. Partly because I was still on the floor. "Now listen here. Merlian wanted to do that. She had always been kind and had been good friends with Zelda. She thought in doing that they would have a sealed friendship."

"Merlian was blind! Her kindness killed her because Zelda took advantage of it!" I objected. "That's why you let us get so close. You knew all along what that spoiled brat wanted! Didn't you love my sister? You own daughter?"

"I loved Merlain very much!" Impa defended herself.

"Then why did you let that happen to her? If you were any kind of mother you wouldn't have let it happen." I gave her a dark look. "Or did you think you were doing the king a favor by getting rid of one of us?" I asked before she could say anything.

Impa looked stunned. "What?" she demanded.

"I know all about your wild night."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you had sex with the king of Hyrule and got pregnant with me and Merlain. We were just an accident weren't we?" Impa looked away. "You got yourself so drunk at a party you didn't know what you were doing didn't you?" She glowered at me. "You didn't think Father would ever know about it. But he found out. That's why we moved away after Merlain and I were born. You were trying to get rid of your accident before anyone found out. But we did. We found out everything."

I gave her an evil smile. "By the time you brought Zelda into the picture it was too late," I noticed a strange look on her face. "You don't have to worry. None of the other Sheikahs knew. Only our family except Jecra."

Impa looked relieved at that answer but she still glared at me coldly.

"So I know that that spoiled little bitch princess if my evil half sister."

"Don't talk about that anymore!"

"Why? Are you ashamed of me? Is that why you didn't want me here? Becasue then the king out find out? Well too bad. If he does he does. I'm your fault. Don't ever forget."

Impa took a step toward me. I moved back. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Don't ever talk about that!" she screamed her voice cracking. "Never! That wasn't my fault! I was young. I didn't know what I was doing! I thought he was your father!"

"He is my father!" I shouted.

Impa closed her eyes and kept on shaking me. "I know! I KNOW!"  
I let her shake me for awhile then wrenched myself free. I knew I was being disrespectful but I didn't care. Impa stared at me, looking hurt. For a moment I felt bad for treating her that way but I quickly got rid of the feeling by remembering what had happened to my sister.

"Mother," I said. "I didn't come here to see you anyway."

"Then why did you come here?" she asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell you," I said fingering a dagger in my cloak.

"Why not?" she demanded.

Instead of answering I turned toward the door and opened it. "I don't need to tell you." Impa grabbed my arm, shut and door, and forced me to look at her.

"Why did you come here?" she demanded again. "You tell me or I'm not letting you leave this house!"

"Impa," I said calmly. "I'm seventeen. I'm a grown up now. I don't have to listen to you anymore."

"You are also my child!" she shouted in my face. "Which means no matter how old you are you still have to listen to me! Now you tell me why you came here this instant!"

"No," I said like a spoiled brat. "I won't tell you and you can't make me!"

"Oh, yes I can," she said.

I pulled out my dagger and pointed it at her face. "Let me go or I'm going to have to do something I don't want to do."

Impa slapped my face again. "How dare you pull a knife on your own mother!" she screamed. "I taught you better than that!"

"You didn't teach me anything!" I pointed out. "Father did."

"How were you able to leave anyway?" she demanded.

"Because," I said. "As soon as I turned seventeen they couldn't hold me back any longer. I was too old to be held back."

"And your brother just let you leave?" she prompt.

"Yes, he knows better then to go against our laws. Oh, he didn't want me to go. But he knew he couldn't stop me."

"Hmm...," was all she said. Then she started for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't have to tell you," she snapped giving me a cold look. "But I'm not going to let you leave this house till I get back. So don't get any ideas."

She stepped outside and I heard the lock slide into place.

I sighed and sat down on her bed. "She can't keep me in here," I said. "She just can't..."

I noticed something on the bed and turned my head to look at it. It was a toy that looked almost exactly like Zelda.

I picked up the doll and stared at it a moment. I felt my anger returning. _How dare they make dolls of that bitch! _I started to choke it. "I hate you Zelda!" I seethed. "I wish you were dead! DEAD! D-E-A-D DEAD!"

I grabbed my dagger off the table and stabbed it. "That's what I'm going to do if I ever get my hands on you!"

I threw the doll with the dagger still embeded in it across the room then sat down again my anger slowly leaving me. Like water out of a broken dam.

Sorrow replaced my anger as I thought about my sister. She had been my best friend, my other half so to speek. She had been there when I was lonely, which was most of the time since I had and still have no friends. We had even shared our secrets and fears. Mine was the unpredictable future. Hers was dying.

Impa knew my sisters fear yet she had gone along with letting Merlian die to become Zelda disguise. That ment she didn't care about my sister like she said she did. She cared more about that royal brat.

I felt my rage returning as I continued to dwell on this. Soon I had to take some deep breaths to keep from exploding into a berserk rage.

I noticed my dagger once again and pulled it out of the doll. I put it up to my hand and accidently sliced my palm open. I gasped in pain and watched as some of the blood splashed on the dolls plain dress.

Visions of bloody images appeared in my head. I grabbed the table to steady myself. I was having a flashback from my old nightmare. The one I'd been having almost every night since the incident seven years ago. The day I'd been drugged so I wasn't able to save my sister.

I drempt I was in some kind of place, a temple or something. A whole bunch of people were standing around chatting. I'd look up toward the roof and see my sister falling. I'd call to her and try to run forward but someone held me back.

She'd stare at me pleadingly, as if she were trying to send me a message, then her eyes would close.

I'd shout her name but it was too late. She landed on an alter and someone in a cloak stood over her holding a knife.

I saw the Zelda I remembered from seven years ago standing beside the cloaked figure, grinning evilly.

I grew angry at the smile. _How dare she! _I screamed and cursed and tried to get at the princess. Someone would slap me and hold me still.

I would look up just in time to see the cloaked figure plung the knife into my sister's heart. I would scream.

Zelda still stood there grinning. My sisters body slowly began to vanish.

Zelda disappeared behind a bright light then reappeared.

As Merlian my sister.

_Author's note: It may not seem like it but I do like Impa. I also like Zelda but not as much as Sheik. You may not understand a few parts in this chapter but I promise it will all be explained later._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DISRESPECT

I lay on the floor, screaming as these images flowed through my head. I held the doll and knife against myself, as if they'd protect me from everything. My finger was still bleeding and it stained my cloths and hair.

I was crying as well as I tried to get out of the dream. I couldn't though. I was still haunted by it. This awful side affect from the drug I had been given over seven years ago.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me off the floor but I was so entraced that I didn't know who it was.

Someone slapped me face and a voice shouted. "Snap out of it!"

It seemed to be coming from far far away. I screamed again.

Someone out something up to my lips and tried to make me drink it. I spit it out and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" someone else asked me.

I couldn't answer.

Then all of a sudden I went limp. My arms went to my sides and I dropped the doll and dagger onto the floor. I stopped screaming and began to breathe normally again. Someone brushed my bangs out of my eyes and tried to sing to me.

I was calm now and finally back. I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw Impa and my brother Jecra staring down at me with concern in their eyes. I tried to say something but couldn't.

Impa tried to put that thing up to my mouth again. "Drink this," she said.

"No," I slurred.

"Stop disobeying me at least once," she said, starting to force the stuff down my throat.

I let it drip out of my mouth.

"Sheik," Jecra said, kneeling down beside me. "Just drink it. You'll feel better when you do."

I knew better but I didn't have the energy to resist anymore. I merely nodded and finally drank some. It wasn't long before I was fast asleep.

* * *

As I lay sleeping on Impa's bed she and my brother talked about me. 

"I don't understand why Sheik came here," she said to Jecra.

(Here's a weird thing about my mother. She never uses my gender when she talks about me. She either calls me by name, call me "the child, or just plain says I'm an It. I guess she's that ashamed of me)

"Look, Mother, Sheik told me this was only a visit," my brother explained. "There is no other reason to come here but to visit."

"But why now?" Imap asked. "Could that child still be mad about what happened the Merlian?"

Jecra nodded. "Yes, Mother."

Impa sighed. "I hope this visit won't cause trouble for anyone, especially Princess Zelda."

Jecra shook his head. "I doubt it will."

"Let's hope so," my mother said, shaking her head. "Let's hope so..."

* * *

By the time the drug wore off and I woke up I was feeling worse off than I started. During my sleep my dreams were haunted by bloody images. Bloody images I wish to forget. 

I sat up and looked around myself, my vision blurred. I could make out my cloak, hanging on a nail by the bed, but everything else looked strange and sinister. The Sheika symbol over the door looked like the eye of a monster. It was sizing me up for a meal.

As I stood up I felt flashes of pain course though my head and body. I took some deep breaths.

My mind cleared and my vision returned to normal. I instantly remembered why I was there. I scanned the room for my knife but didn't see it. _Great, now she took that too! _I thought pounding the table in discust.

I heard the front door open and looked up. If Impa was the one coming in I was going to let her have it. But to my surprise in stepped...Jecra.

"Oh, good, you're awake," he said. "Feeling better?"

I wasn't in the mood for those kinds of questions. "You!" I exclaimed instead. "When did _you _get here?'

"About the same time Mother found you hallucinating on the floor," he answered, his eyes full of concern. "What happened? Why did you go nuts like that?"

I looked away. "You would never understand," I said.

"What won't I understand, Sheik?" he asked, grabbing me by the shoulders and looking at my face. "I'm your brother. Why won't you tell me why this keeps on happening to you. Maybe I could help you..."

"You would never be able to help me," I growled. "If you want to know so bad ask Impa. I will not tell you what's wrong with me you would just stick up for Mom. You think she can do no wrong!"

Jecra seemed taken aback by my words. When I saw the hurt look on his face I started to regret what I said, but only for a short period of time. Impa stormed into the house just then, her face filled with anger.

"What?" I asked, knowing she was mad at me.

Impa shook something in front of my face. That stupid doll. "Look what you've done!" she screamed.

"So what?" I asked totally not caring. "It's just a stupid doll of Zelda."

"You destroyed it!" she yelled in my face. "How could you? Why did you!"

I thought up a lie. There was no way I was going to tell her the truth.

"I cut my finger on my knife," I said, showing her my cut finger. "I guess when I dropped it it fell into the doll."

Impa gave me a who-do-you-think-you're-kidding look. She didn't believe me for a second. "Don't lie to me, Sheik," she said, scowling at me. "Why did you destroy this doll? Tell me now!"

"No."

I heard Jecra gasp but I ignored him.

"You'd better," she said. "Or you're not leaving this house."

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms and sitting down on the bed. "I don't care. I'm not telling you why I did that and that's final!"

I saw Jecra staring at me with a mixed look on his face. Anger, pity, and disappointment. He knew as well as I did that Sheikian don't disrespect their parents. I didn't care.

Impa wasn't happy either. She took me by the shoulders and shook me. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded. "I didn't raise you like this!"

"You didn't raise me at all!" I snapped. "Father did. You were hardly ever around because you were too busy playing nanny! You took better care of Zelda than you ever did of me and my sister!'

"I have had enough of that talk from you, you hear me!" Impa growled, staring into my eyes, her face a mask of anger.

I closed my eyes and said nothing. I would let her think she'd won this time. But I knew every well she hadn't.

Impa seemes satisfied by my silence and let go of my arm. "Good," she said.

She turned to go but stabbed at me once more. "Just to inform you tonight's the Kings birthday and you are going whether you like it or not." Then she opened the door, exited, and slammed it behind her.

I sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"You shouldn't do that," a voice said.

"What?" I asked, looking over at my brother.

"Yoiu shouldn't disrespect her."

"Why shouldn't I?" I demanded, sitting up. "She never acted like a mother to me. Whenever she came to the village she always treated me like I was a basterd child."

He didn't say anything.

I kept my eyes on him. "I know why." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," I began. "_Your _father isn't _my _father."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled an evil smile. "It isn't my place to tell you. Why don't you ask Impa. Better yet, why don't you ask the _King_!"

"The King!" he exclaimed confused. "Why should I ask the King?"

I didn't answer. I was too busy smiling. Impa didn't know it but she had just done me a huge favor.

_Authoer's note: I just want to say "Yes, I do have a bit of a sick mind". If you don't like the story please don't flame at me about it okay?_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

TROUBLING IN THE ALLEY

That night Impa drug me to the palace. As we entered the ballroom I noticed some of the ladys there eyeing me and whispering and giggling. I ignored them. They were just sluts anyway.

"Impa!" a voice called.

I looked back to my mother. I saw the king of Hyrule walking up to her. _So _you _are my father, _I thought clenching my fists under my cloak which I had put back on.

When he reached us he kissed Impa's hand. "I'm delighted to see you could make it," he said smiling.

I coughed in my hand trying to hide my disgust.

The king looked at me and his face frozen a moment before it returned to normal. "And who is this?" he asked pointing at me.

"That is Sheik," Impa replied. "Sheik is visiting me for a few days."

"Oh, how nice," he said never taking his eyes off me.

I glared at him.

Impa leaned over and whispered. "Be polite."

I glared at her then said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty."

"The pleasure's all mine I'm sure," he said with a nervous chuckled.

I scanned the crowd. "I was told Princess Zelda was here but I don't see her," I said.

"Oh she slipped into the garden with Link a few minutes ago," the king replied.

"Thank you," I said turning toward the garden entrance. "Do you mind if I join them, Mother?"

Impa shook her head. "Not at all." I knew that was a lie, she was just trying not to be a bitch in front of the king.

As I headed to the garden entrance I looked over my shoulder and saw Impa begin to dance with the king. I shook my head. _Pathetic!  
_When I came out into the garden I noticed Zelda and the boy I'd met the other day talking. I hid behind a statue and listened to their conversation.

"Link, you know how I feel about you," Zelda was saying. "Why can't we be together?"

"Because, Zelda," he replied folding his arms. "I told you I don't feel like you're my type."

"Not your type!" she exclaimed looking shocked at that answer. "Link, we are bonded by fate! You can't go against fate!"

Link shook his head. "That fate was only for saving Hyrule," he pointed out. "Besides; like I told you before. I don't love you that way. I love you as a friend or a sister, _not _a soul mate."

Zelda flung herself at him. "Please, Link," she pleaded embracing him.

I watched in disgust. _What a slut! _I thoguht, _If he doesn't want to hook up with you leave him alone!_

"Hey! If he doesn't want to marry you leave him alone!" I shouted.

Both Link and Zelda looked in my direction.

"Hello," Link said when he recognized who I was.

Zelda had a different reaction. "Oh my!" she gasped letting him and putting a hand over her heart. "You are!"

"Yes," I said stepping forward. "it's me. I see you still remember me."

Link looked back and forth at us. "You know each other?" he asked.

"Oh yes," I said standing between him and Zelda. "We go _way _back!" I fixed a glare on her.

"You do?" he asked.

Zelda cleared her throat. "Why, uh, yes," she said. "Uh, Link, this is Sheik."

Link gave me a look. "It _is_?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I am the _real _Sheik," I said giving Zelda a cold stare. "The one whose name Zelda stole."

Now Link looked at Zelda. "You _did_?"

She seemed nervous. "Uh, yes, I did," she confirmed twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

Link said nothing for a minute. Then, for no appearent reason, he walked off.

"Now look what you did!" she exclaimed glaring at me. "You scared him away!"

"I'm glad he walked away," I growled. "I feel sorry for him having to be part of the same destiny as a not good bratty slut like you!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked. "You weren't allowed to leave the village."

"I'm seventeen now," I said smirking. "They can't keep me there anymore."

"Shame" she commented.

I grabbed her arm. "Now listen here, Princess!" I hissed squeezing it. "I only came here for one reason!"

"And what is that?" she asked trying to wrench her arm away.

I put my hand around her neck. "Revenge!" I said begining to apply pressure.

Zelda gasped and pushed me away. I lost my balance and fell backward. I landed in a bush.

"Revenge for what?" she asked looming over me. "For taking your sister's body and using it as a diguise?"

I glared at her. "It's _your_ fault she died!" I accused. "If you hadn't of taken advantage of my sister's kindness she'd still be here!"

"Fool," she said. "Merlian willingly let me have her body. I never asked for it. She offered it to me."

"No! You're lying!" I protested scrambling to my feet. "Merlian would never offer it to someone like you! She was afraid to die! Why would she offer to have herself killed?"

"Maybe you should ask her," Zelda taunted.

I turned away in disgust. "I don't want to hear it!" I shouted. "You know as well as I do that she'd dead."

"She offered to die to protect me."

"Shut up!" I screamed running out of the garden and off the castle grounds.

I ran until I stumbled and fell, scraping my palms on the stone road. I looked up and found myself in Castle Town. I saw a few people who weren't at the party standing in front of a store down the street staring at me. I got up and began to walk away from them. I stepped into the back alley and leaned against a wall letting my mind wander and just breathing.

Just as I started to calm down I heard a voice shout. "Hey, Sheikah!"

Startled, I looked up.

I saw about five teenage Hylians standing a few feet away from me. To me they all ment one thing: Trouble.

"What do _you_ want?" I demanded in no mood for them right now.

The tallest, a brunnette, glanced at the others. "We don't like Sheikah," he said now glaring at me.

"Maybe you should learn to," I shot back. "What? Do you think you're better than me?"

"We don't _think _we are, we _know _we are," he replied.

"If you're so much better why do Sheikahs always help protect you, namely your Princess?" I demanded.

"Because the Princess needs a nani and Sheikahs make good nanis," he said shrugging. "That's about all you're good for anyway."

"I don't have to hear it!" I said turning to go. "See you bums later. Like in the sewer where you belong!"

Someone grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw the big brunette glaring at me. "You know, we don't like your attitude!"

"And I don't like yours!" I snapped. "Now let me go before I have to do something you'll regret!"

"Oh, I'm so scared," he said glancing back at his buddys. "What are you planing on doing if I don't, bitch?" (A/N: He's only saying that because he thinks Sheik is a girlyman)  
I didn't say anything. He didn't notice me wringing my fist and filling it with tiny darts.

The punk twisted my arm. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" he shouted in my ear.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing the darts at him and his friends.

As they ducked to dodge them I tried to run away but someone grabbed my ankle and I fell to the pavement. "LET ME GO!" I shouted kicking at the hand that held my ankle.

The brunnette (So _he's_ the one who grabbed me!) jerked my toward him and yanked me to my feet. He grabbed my neck and growled. "_Never _do that again!"

I spit in his face. "Don't tell me what to do!"

I kicked him between the legs and he fell onto his knees. I kicked his face next then tried to leave. Two of his minions jumped forward and grabbed my arms. I struggled to get loose but it was no use.

The next thing I knew I was a human punching bag. Someone began laying a whole party of punches and kicks on multiple parts of my body including my head and face.

"HEY!" a voice shouted.

Someone stopped punching me. I looked up and saw Link standing a few feet away, his hands on his hips and an annoyed look on his face.

"Hello, Hero of Time," the brunnette acknowledged him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Link demanded.

"Me and my buddies where just showing this Sheikah who's boss here," he replied.

"I think you'd better leave him alone," Link said fingering the handle of his sword. "Or do you want _me_ to show _you_ who's boss?"

The dopes weren't up for a fight with the Hero of Time and split. I stood there leaning against a wall for support and held my head in my right hand.

"Are you all right?" he asked walking up to me.

"Yes," I nodded. "Thanks."

"You're lucky I had to come look for you," he said.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Impa didn't see you come back into the palace and asked me to come looking for you," he explained.

"Oh wow, she actually _cares_ about me," I growled.

Link gave me a disapproving look. "What?" I demanded.

"That's not the way you should act when you talk about your parents," he told me.

"And why not?" I wanted to know.

"Because you should be happy you have parents," he replied. "I grew up never knowing mine."

"So you don't have any?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Lucky you," I muttered.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing."

He grabbed my arm. "Come on, Sheik," he said. "I have to take you back to the castle now."

I pulled my arm away. "I don't need any help!" I protested.

"Whatever," he said with a shrug.

We headed back to the castle. When we arrived Impa walked up to me and demanded. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"I went for a little walk," I replied coolly. "And ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" she asked.

"Some bozos in town beat him up because of his race," Link answered.

Impa was shocked. "That's terrible! Are you all right?"

"What do you care?" I demanded.

"That's no way to talk to me," she scolded. "I do care! You're my _child_!"  
I didn't say anything.

She grabbed my arm. "I think I'd better take you home," she said starting to drag me out of the Castle. "Good night, Link. Please tell Zelda and the king I had a good time."

"I will," he promised. "Good night, Sheik."

I looked away.

We left.

_A/N_

_Just goes to show: Bad carma _will_ catch up with you!_

_I'm sorry. I hope nothing was offensive. I'm trying to make it interesting but I'm not sure I'm doing a good good. If I am let me know (you don't have to) and if I'm not well... keep it to yourself okay? Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When we got home Impa told me to sit down so she could get a better look at my eye. I wasn't in the mood to give her a hard time and did what she said.

I pulled back my cloak and Impa gasped. "Why did they do that to you?"

"Because I stood up to them, that's why!" I snapped.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said anything to them," she suggested.

"They would have done it anyway!" I replied angrily. "They don't like Sheikas! They think the only thing we're good for is being nanis!"

"That's not what they all think," Impa said, putting a cold cloth with ice in it up to my eye.

I put up a hand to hold it. "Well I don't know why they have to think it anyway or why they had to beat me up! They don't know me! I just got here this morning!"

Impa said nothing. I never expected a reply anyway.

"I'm going to be," I announced, standing up and taking off my cloak.

"Not yet," she said, grabbing my arm. "I need to talk to you."

I saw that familiar look on her face. She wanted to talk to me aobut something I'd done wrong. "What?" I asked, sitting down.

"When Zelda came back to the castle after you left she said you had threatened her," Impa replied. "I would like to know why."

I didn't answer. I didn't want to tell her. she wouldn't understand.

"Answer me!" she ordered, twisting my arm.

I cried out in pain but still wouldn't answer her.

"Listen, Sheik, she said coldly. "I will not have you coming here and casing trouble. I don't want you to end up in the dungeon. You know how bad that would make me look."

"You look? YOU LOOK!" I screamed, wrenching my arm away. "Alll you care about is how I'll make you look! You don't care about me! You only care about yourself!"

"That's not true!" she objected. "I care a lot about you! You just never give me the chance to show it!"

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to hear anymore. I was tired and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. "Can we finish this tomarrow?" I aksed yawning. "I'm tired and I'm not feeling well. My head hurts and my eye feels swollen."

Impa let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine," she said. "But you're not off the hook."

"Good night," I said.

I walked over to the bed and lay down. The minute my head touched the pillow I fell right to sleep and began to dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was back at the Sheika village. Merlain sat next to me in a branch of a tall tree. We were talking and laughing and totally happy. Zelda hadn't ruined things yet.

I said to her. "Promise me no matter what happens we will never leave each other? We'll always be friends and be here to talk to each other."

Merlain laughed. "Sheik, you know we'll never be apart. Even when we're grown and married we will still be able to talk to each other."

"Is that a promise?" I presisted.

"It's a promise."

That's when it turned to the nightmare I always have but this time at the end I shouted. "Merlain! How could you! You broke our promise! Why! Why did you break our promise! Why!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up crying.

I sat up and wiped my eyes. I remembered the day we'd made that promise. It was the day before Zelda came and ruined everything. She had caused my only sister to break her promise. Zelda didn't care about promises. She only cared about herself.

I looked out the window at the huge full moon hanging low in the sky. _Don't worry, sis, _I thought. _I'll make her pay for what she did to you. I'll make sure she regrets what happened. She won't get away with it! You can count on it!_

I got out of bed and started to leave the house until I remembered Impa had locked the door and had the key. I sat down at the table and stared at my knife which Impa had left there. I could just imagine plunging it onto Zelda's heart. As I sat there I began to think about what Link had said. "_At least you have parents," _he'd said. _"I never knew mine!"_

_You're so lucky, _I thought to myself. _It's not as great as you might think, Hero of time. You're better off without them._

I glanced back out the window then rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes. Maybe if I thought about other things I would forget about what Zelda had done to my sister. But no matter how hard I tried the thought just came back. It was like a disease and just wouldn't go away. I eventually fell back to sleep and when I woke I found the door unlocked at Impa and Jecra gone.

I wasted no time. I grabbed my cloak and put it on as I ran out of the house, through the village and into Hyrule field without looking back. I stopped when I was on the other side of the bridge and sat down on the ground next to the stream. I took a deep breath of air. I was nice to be outside. I pulled out my hard and began to play a song.

After a bit I began to sing. My voice was rusty and deep from misuse and I realized I hadn't sung once since Merlain had died.

I closed my eyes and shut out the images of that day. They would haunt me forever. I stared singing louder to ward them off.

_My heart longs,_

_For feelings of love,_

_The gentle feelings,_

_Soft as a dove._

_I wish I knew_

_What love was like_

_Then I know-_

My voice brokeand I couldn't sing anymore. I pulled the cloak's hood over my head and put my face on my knees, shutting out the outside world.

Love.

The one thing I never felt. I had written that song so long ago, just because I was bored and didn't have anything better to do. I hadn't even thought about what the words ment. Now I did and they hurt. I tried to get up but couldn't. A tightness grew in my chest and I gasped for breath. I heard voices in my head. They were mocking me, taunting me. I wanted them to go away but they wouldn't. When I gasped they smiled. When I cried out they laughed.

Suddenly a great whiteness filled my vision. I felt faint and fell on my side, dropping my harp in the process. I was dying. The voices were dragging me to Hell.

I heard a horse whine just then and the sound of footsteps, softened by the grass. They stopped above my head and I could sense someone leaning over me. _It must be the devil coming to take my soul to eternal torment._ I thought.

A hand rested on my shoulder and a voice asked. "Sheik, are you all right?"

That wasn't the Devil. I knew that voice.

Suddenly the tightness in my chest loosened and I could breathe again. My eyes cleared and I saw Link leaning over me. "Hey, man," he said. "Are you all right?"

I sat up. "I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still looking concerned. "I heard you cry out and came to see what the problem was."

"It's nothing," I growled, quickly retrieving my harp. "There's no need for you to be so nosy, Hero of Time."

"Look, man, I wasn't being nosy.," he protested. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"And now you see that I am," I retorted. "Happy?"

Link said nothing.

I ignored him and quickly made my way back to Impa's house.

"Sheik you should really knock off that attitude," Link called to me as I went. He sounded angry. i didn't care. "One of these days it's going to get you into big trouble and you'll have no one to turn to."

I ignored him and kept on walking. I didn't care one bit about his words of wisdom. There was only one thing I cared about. Revange.

When I stepped into Kakariko village I sensed the old 'feelings" returning. Those little feelings that bothered me even now. The feelings of guilt and the urge to apoligize. The feelings that didn't have any business in my life especially now. _Why can't these dumb feelings just go away? _I thought clenching my fists. _I don't want them and I don't need them!_

I sat down by the tree at the gate entrance and put my head between me knees. _Why does this always happen? _I wondered. _Whenever I get mad I always regret it. Why can't I just get angry and stay that way? _the answer was always so simple. _Because I'm human._

I sat there for a moment going over my thoughts and trying to organize them. I needed to think clearly if I was going to carry out my revenge. I couldn't let my mind be scrambled. I didn't want anything to get in my way.

_I just wish I knew how to do it, _I thought. _I can't just go to the palace. That would be too obvious. Maybe I should ask somebody. But who?_

I sat there thinking hard. Nobody came to mind. I sighed in frustration.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice demanded startling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up.

Impa stood over me with an angry expression on her face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You know I told you not to leave the house," she said folding her arms. "I can't have people seeing you."

"Why? Because I'll embarress you?" I demanded, standing up. "Well I don't have to listen to you, remember?"

"Yes, you do!" she shot back. "As long as you're staying here you do."

I didn't say anything. I knew she was right. I stood up and without a word headed to the house. I could sense Impa's eyes boring into my back as I walked and didn't dare glance over my shoulder. Doing that would have been a huge mistake. When I reached the front door of her house I opened it and stepped inside, letting the door shut with a loud slam behind me.

_A/N_

_Sorry for no updating in so long. I'm going to try and finish this thing as soon as I can. It's bugging me. Don't flame me either. The story is old and that's why it's crappy. I don't want to delete it because it took hours to write. Actually I don't care about getting reviews for this fic. It's not that great anyway. _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

As I expected Impa came storming into the house and yelled at me for slamming the door. I didn't care and tuned her our for a few minutes until she calmed down. I felt someone slap my face and backed away from her, holding my cheek.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, rubbing my cheek causing it to redden. "I didn't do anything!"

"Don't give me your attitude!" she yelled, wagging her finger in my face. "I've had enough of it!"

I didn't say anything. I kept on rubbing my cheek, which made the red mark get worse.

"Stop that!" she ordered, slapping my hand. "Do you _want_ that to stop hurting or do you want it to get worse?"

"Right now I don't care!" I retorted. "It doesn't matter anyway!"

"It does _too_ matter!" Impa almost screamed. "I don't want people seeing that and thinking I abuse my children!"

"But you do," I muttered. "You're just good at hiding it from people."

Impa didn't hear me. If she had I would have been in worse trouble. She sat down at the table and buried her face in her folded arms. She seemed upset about something but I wasn't about to ask what it was. What did I care anyway?

I saw down at the table and watched her without saying anyway. I was too upset to say anything and felt like crying. Life just wasn't fair. I looked down at the doll I'd ruined only then realizing it wasn't Zelda at all. It was my sisters. Guilt filled my chest and I looked away from it as tears spilled out. Once again I'd acted foolishly. I wasn't about to do that again. I calmed down instantly and looked out the window. I couldn't fix the doll but maybe if I kept it with me I wouldn't feel so bad. I looked away from the window and hid the doll in my cloak. That was all I could do. I wasn't going to worry about it. I had other things to worry about. Like carrying out my revenge if Impa wouldn't let me out of the house.

_I'll just have to wait for my chance to get out, _I thought glancing back over atmy mother who hadn't moved from her position. _Maybe if I act nicer she'll trust me._

The thought made me smile which is one of the many things I haven't down since that day seven years ago. The idea was good. Good indeed. My attention focused on Impa. _Maybe now would be a good time to put my plan into action._

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to sound like I cared even though I didn't.

Impa looked up at me. Her red eyes showed surprise that I even gave a damn. I'd made sure I'd asked that question without any disrespect in my voice.

"It's not important," she told me. "Not important to _you _anyway."

_"Liar," _I didn't say.

"All right," I said. "Whatever you say."

I turned away from her. I knew she was hiding something. Probably something about me. _I bet it has something to do with the king and that slut, _I concluded. _What else could it be?_

Well I didn't bother asking again. Instead I lay down on Impa's bed and stared at the ceiling. My mind wandered back in time and I didn't try to stop it. It could do what it wanted. Even at my expense.

I thought back to the time before I met Zelda. Me, my sister, and Jecra had had an easy life with father. Sure Impa was hardly ever around but I never minded. When my father died about a year before the incident things had started going downhill for me. I hated being watched by old, ugly, bad mouthed women. They found hundreds of reasons to insult me and make me feel low. They said they hated watching me and I hated being watched. I never said anything though. I didn't want to disrespect them.

Merlain had of course never complained about those bad mouthed bitches even when they called her a slut. All she ever did was smile and tell me she could understand why even when I didn't. She just didn't have the heart to hate people.

She never tried to make enemys.

Unlike me who always seemed to gain new ones every day. I wonder why I could never get along with anyone. I wonder why I couldn't make friends. Maybe it was because I never acted friendly to anyone. That could be it.

When I was growing up I never liked anyone and no one liked me. I was constantly getting into fights even when father was alive.

"I need to be left alone," Impa said suddenly breaking into my thoughts.

I blinked and the house came back into focus. I was surprised by what she had said. Was she actually going to let me outside?

I wasted no time, lest she change her mind, I stood up and got out of there. I didn't stop just outside the door. I ran. I ran into Hyrule field and further. I ran until I fell over, out of breath. I had no idea where I ended up.

When I could breathe again I sat up slowly and looked around. I was close to a desert place. A sigh read: Gerudo Valley.

I decided that it would be a great place to hide from Impa and walked up the trail. I walked into the valley and crossed the bridge. I sat down on the bridge and looked into the water.

_Now that I finally got away from her it's time to think of a plan._

Before I could someone grabbed me and jerked my body into the air as if I weighed nothing. I gasped and choked as I struggled to get free. It was no use. My attackers grip wouldn't slacken. A voice suddenly hissed in my ear. "What are you doing here, Sheika?"

"I-I'm hiding from my mother," I chocked.

"Hiding from your mother?" the voice sounded amused by this. "Why would you do that?"

I tried to answer. "She.. she is trying to keep me from getting my revenge."

"Revenge?" On who?"

"On Pri...Princess Zelda," I gasped.

My attacker loosened his grip. "Princess Zelda?" He turned me around. "Why do you want revenge on her?"

"She took my sister away from me," I replied, feeling bravor.

He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. Now I could see what he looked like. He was a very tall male Gerudo. He had short red hair and reddish brown eyes. I had never seen him before. "So the princess murdered your sister did she?" he asked grinning.

I nodded again.

He seemed happy about something. "And you want revenge for her doing that?"

"I just said that."

He let me go and looked away. "I may be able to help you," he said.

"Help me?" I questioned suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I too had something taken away from me because of her."

"Really? What was it?"

He looked back at at me. "Let me just say it was very improtant," was all I got.

"And you'll help me?" I asked again.

"If you help me."

"Help you what?"

He put an arm around my shoulders. "Well my boy, let me tell you..."

"Have you met a snotty nosed blond punk named Link?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Did you ever notice the sword he carries around with him?"

Again I nodded.

He turned me toward him and looked me right in the eyes. "In order to help me you must get that sword."

"How?" I asked.

He smiled. "You'll have to figure that out yourself."

I wasn't quit sure yet. "And if I do you'll help me kill that blond bimbo?"

The giant Gerudo nodded, grinning. "You have me word," he let go of my shoudlers and put out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

I nodded and put my hand in his. "We have a deal," I confirmed, shaking it firmly.

He started to lead me out of the valley. "Now remember, Link always carries the Master Sword in a sheath on his back," he explained to me. "If you can't get it easly don't hesitate abnout using force. If you can I'd also like it if you brought that little bastard to me."

"How will I be able to let you know when I do?" I questioned. "Where can I find you?"

"I'm always here," he explained gesturing around the valley. "I won't be hard to find. The rest of my race is female."

I nodded. "Oh right." I'd forgotten.

By then we were outside the valley. Before we split up he once again put his hands on my shoulders and said. "One more thing; I don't want you to return here until you have it, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He let me go and walked back toward his home.

I stood on the trial and smiled to myself. So I had an allei. I wasn't the only one who wanted the princess dead. I started walking. _This should make my plan easier. _My steps had a new pace. Everything was starting to go my way now. _And nothing is going to get in my way this time! _I thought. _Nothing!_

I noticed a gate down the road. _I wonder where that leads? _I thought walking toward it.

As I got closer I noticed a sigh. :Lake Hylia.

_Lake Hylia? I heard about that lake. I wonder if it's as beautiful as people say?_

I reached up and pushed the gate open. I walked down the path and suddenly my vision filled with the most beautiful body of water I'd ever seen. Crystal clear water that reflected the sky perfectly without a single movement to mess it up stretched before me.

_Wow! _I thought getting closer. _It looks so inviting._

I couldn't resist. I ran up to the water and dived it. I held my breath as I went under. I enjoyed the feeling of cold water against my skin. I stayed under as long as I was able. I surfaced finally and lay on my back enjoying the sunlight on my face. It felt good to be outside.

"Hey don't I know you!" a voice exclaimed, starling me.

I turned my head and found myself staring into a pair of deep purple eyes.

_A/N_

_Longer chapter. Hope ya enjoyed it. _


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I backed away from whoever it was. When I was far enough away I got good view of who it was. A female Zora.

"Um.. who are you?" I asked.

The Zora swam up to me. "I think I know you," she said again. "Don't you remember me? I'm Princess Ruto."

I swam away some smore. "Oh," I said having no idea who she was. "Nice to meet you."

Her face showed disappointment. "So you don't remember me?" she asked.

"No. I'm sorry. I think you have me confused with someone else," I said, slowly.

She got closer to me again. I think she was trying to study my face. I dived under the water. I didn't want her near me like that.

She dived under after me!

I tried to swim away from her but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. When we resurfaced she took a long look of my face and let me go blushing furiously. "I'm sorry!" she apoligized. "You're not who I thought you were."

"You got that right," I said glaring at her.

"I... I'm sorry," she said again. "I'm so so sorry." then she dived under.

When I was sure she wasn't going to come back I swam to the shore and climbed out of the water. When I was on the shore I sat down and stared over the lake. _Who was that anyway? She said she was a princess. Another princess. Why did she say she knew me?_

I stood up and made my way out of the lake area. As I did I happened to collide with Link who was just arriving.

"Hey watch... Oh it's you!" he said from the ground where he landed. He stared over at me (I had fallen to the ground too). "What are you doing here?"

"Just going for I swim," I said, shrugging.

"Oh, by the way, your mother wanted me to find you."

"What for?" I asked suspiciously as we got up.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Well when you see her tell her I'm not coming back." I said starting to walk away.

Link stopped me with his arm and gave me a disapproving look. "Why do you hate your mother so much?" he asked.

I brushed his arm away. "You would never understand," I called over my shoulder as I headed out.

"I migth!" he shouted after me.

"I doubt it!" I called back.

"Why not?"  
I dropped and turned around to face him. "Why don't you stop asking so many stupud questions?" I growled and with that I turned back around and continued walking out of the lake.

"Wait!" he called.

I kept on walking, ignoring him. I wasn't about to let him lecture me again abouit appreciating parents I didn't even care about.

"SHEIK!" he yelled. His voice was closer.

I rolled my eyes. Great. he was following me.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder that brought me to a stop. "Sheik, please wait" Link's voice said behind me.

I turned around ready to snap at him. I noticed the sheath and sword handle protruding from behind his back and remembered what the big Gerudo had asked me to do. I decided, in order to get it, I would try to act civil infront of the Hero of Time and mayebe even pretend to be his friend.

I sighed. "Okay," I said. "I'm listening."I folded my arms and waited.

"Look, Sheik," he said. "I know you're mad at your mother about something. I don't really want to know what it is but well... Why do you have to be so nasty to everyone?"

I wanted to tell him. _No you'd better not. He'd probably side with Zelda. _"Why don't you ask your princess?" I said.

"Zelda?" he asked. "What does _she_ have to do with the way you're acting?"

I grinned evilly. "She's part of it."

He looked at me like I had gone crazy. "She is?"

I nodded. "Yup!"

"Did you guys date or something? Did she dump you?"

I was replused and almost told him but held myself back. "No!" I shouted. "Why would I want to date that witch?"

"Okay okay," he said giving me a helpless gesture. "I get it. You hate her."

"Damn right I do," I said.

Link stared at me. "Okay," he said putting his hand on his ear, turning away, and rolling his eyes. "Then I have a feeling I know what this is about."

"You do?" I asked starled and ready to deny everything.

"She did something horrible to you didn't she?"

I nodded carefuly. "Yes she did," I agreed. "But I won't tell you what it is."

The Hylian seemed to understand. "I know how you feel. She hurt me too once."

"She did?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

He looked away. "Yes, a long time ago," he replied. "I still can't get over what she did. Sometimes I wish something would happen or someone would come along and help me heal.

_Suck it up. _I didn't say that out loud. I started to get this feeling that he might be lying just to get me talking. If that was true, I wasn't going to fall for it. I wouldn't take the bait.

"That's too bad," I said.

Link didn't look at me. He looked up at the sky and swung his arms back and forth. I waited. I knew he was going to say something else. Finally he said. "Uh Sheik," he began.

"What?" I asked.

"If you don't want to go back home you can always just follow me around."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I have some things I need to do. Since Navi, my fairy, left I've been doing things by myself. If it doesn't make you feel ackward would you like to go with me?"

I considered my odds. If I went with him I'd have plenty of chances to get the Master sword. I didn't have to think long. "Okay," I said.

"All right."

Link called a chesnut mare over. We both climbed on. Him in the front and me in the back. I didn't touch him. I could keep my balance without doing so.

"Are you sure that's safe?" the Hylian asked me only once.

"Of course it is," I said smiling. "I always ride horses this way."

He started to argue but changed his mind. Instead he said nothing. I was glad. I didn't want him talking to me.

"Are you sure this horse is safe to ride anyway?" I asked, giving the animal a doubtful look.

Link looked over his shoulder at me. "Yes. I trust Epona with my life."

"Epona?" I scoffed. "Who named her _that_?"

The Hylian ignored my snide tone. "The person who owned her before me."

"And who was that?"

"A friend."

"A friend. Do you mean a _girlfriend?" _the name sounded too femanine to be one a guy could think of... unless they were..

"No!" he said defensively. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Good. They suck."

He looked over his shoulder at me again. "How do you know?" he questioned. "Did you ever have one?"

I shook my head, repulsed at the very idea. "No, but my older brother has and they were all bitches."

"Hmm," was all he said to that.

I didn't say anything more on the topic. I could tell my remark offended him. "I'm sorry," I said slowly. "I'm not saying _all _girlfriends are like that. Just some of them. Did you ever have a girlfriend or something? Is that why you are offended?"

"I'm not offended," he told me in a dead sounding voice. "And to your friend question; No. I did not have a girlfriend. I once took Malon from the Lon Lon Ranch to the fair but we got into a big fight while we were there and haven't spoken to each other since." He absently patted Epone' foreleg. "She told me she wanted me to give Epona back to her but I don't feel like it. I know Malon. She's probably just looking for another reason to yell at me."

"What was the fight about?" I couldn't help asking.

"Malon wanted to go steady. I told her I couldn't because Ganondorf escaped the Evil Realm and I have find him and send him back again," Link shrugged. "I'm the only hero this world's got. I have a lot of responcibiliy. I don't have time to be going steady with anyone."

"Oh," I stopped talking and looked over Hyrule Field for a few minutes. "So, who's Ganondorf anyway?"

"He's the King of Evil," the Hylian replied. "He wants to use the Triforce to take over the world. He tried it once but I was able to stop him. I wasn't able to kill him though. He's too powerful. I have this feeling that if I ever fight with him again I may be the one who loses. I might be more than defeated. I could even be killed."

I noticed the Hylian didn't seem to be worried about that fact very much. _Why is he so calm? _"Why doesn't that fact bother you?" I prompted. "Aren't you afraid to die?"

He nodded. "I am but I know that whatever happens I won't really have the choice."

I said nothing after that. I think Link was happy I didn't. I wasn't. It angered me that he was talking so weak. I couldn't believe it. What kind of hero doesn't have enough confidence to believe they can beat an enemy?

I didn't know it then but it would be awhile before I figured that out.

_A/N_

_And there it was. _


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Where are we going?" I asked after awhile.

"Castle Town," Link replied not looking at me.

"CASTEL TOWN!?" I exclaimed. That was the _last_ place I wanted to go. "Why are we going there?"

Link didn't answer.

"You tricked me!" I screamed, realizing what he had done. "How could you?"  
"It's for your own good," he told me.

"No it's not!" I shrieked, grabbing Epona's reigns. "_You_ don't know what's good for me!"

"Sheik!" he shouted grabbing my arms.

"TEEYA!" I hollard, snapping the reigns against the horses back. Epona reacted instantly. She galloped in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, trying to get the reigns back. "Give me those!"

"No way!" I shouted. "I'm not letting you take me back to Impa. We're going to go where I want to go!"

We rode off who knows where. It wasn't till a bit later that Link was able to get the reigns from me. "Give me those!" he ordered, jerking them out of my hands. "What's your problem?"

"I will not let you take me back to Impa!" I shouted starting to slide off the horse who by then had stopping running. "I hate her. Going back to her will only make me hate her worse."

"Why?" he asked, grabbing my arm before I could get far. "Why do you hate her? What did she do to make you hate her?"

I didn't look at him. I tried to wrench my arm away from him but he held it fast and I couldn't. "Let me go!" I shouted at him. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Why not?" he wanted to know.

"Because you wouldn't understand!" I gave my arm a jerk what caused Link to fall off Epona. He fell onto the ground. Since he was still holding onto my arm I went with him. I tried to get back up. "Let me go!" I screamed when I realized he wouldn't release my arm.

"Not until you tell me why you're so angry!" he said.

I punched him in the face. "I don't have to tell you anything!" I yelled at him. "It's none of your business!"

"You're hurting Impa," he said. "She is your mother. Why do you want to hurt her?"

"Because she hurt me!"

"You're making her cry!"

"I don't care _what_ I'm doing to her! She deserves it!"

"You are pathetic!"

He sat up and so did I. We glared at each other. His words had hurt. I suddenly felt depressed. I looked away.

"You have a lot of psychological problems don't you?" he asked me. "I bet when you were younger you wetn through some kind of trama."

"Yes that is true," I admitted. "But I can't tell you what it was."

"I understand." he suddenly seemed nicer.

_You'd better be nicer too, _I told myself. _He's stronger than you. Not by much but stronger. Don't get into any fights._

I calmed down. "I hope you do." was all I said.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You know you shouldn't hold onto painful memories for so long," he told me.

"Easy for you to say!" I snapped, shrgging off his hand. "You haven't lost what I have!"

"What is that?" he prompted.

I didn't say anything. I didn't even meet his eyes with mine. I stood up. "It doesn't matter," I said briskly. "I'm not going back to the Kakariko Village or Impa." I looked down at him. "Link, don't ever do that again."

He stood as well. "I won't," he told me flat out. "If I had known it would cause you to try to kill us I wouldn't have bothered."

I felt better at that statement for some reason but I had no intention of smiling. "Well... well now you know," I said.

The Hero of Time shook his head. "You're really something," he muttered.

I heard him. "What is that suppost to mean?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he told me.

"It better be."

Link started walking toward Epona without me. "Can we not argue?" he asked as he went. "it can get real annoying yelling at you."

I shrugged. "Whatever," I said.

I followed him over to the horse. We didn't argue anymore. We didn't talk either. We just rode Epona around Hyrule field in silence.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"Kokori Village."

"Why?"

"Because I live there."

I froze. "I am not going there!" I shouted.

He stopped Epna and looked over his shoulder at me. "I really don't care," he informed me. "You wanted to come with me so wherever I go you're coming too, understand?"

He sounded a lot like Impa. I glared at him. "Then I won't go with you," I said in a low voice. I started to slide off Epona's back. "Good bye."

He grabbed my arm before I could. "Sheik, I'm going home to talk to my best friend about something," he informed me. "I didn't say we were going to go to my house even though I have no idea where you got that idea."  
I stopped in mid slide and looked at him. "Whatever."

"So are you coming with me or not?" he demanded.

I remembered my deal with the Gerudo. _I hope all of this is worth it, _I thought. I nodded. "Yes, I'm coming with you." I scooted back into place.

Link nodded and we headed into the forest.

When we entered the forest village a little girl with green hair came running up to us. "Link!" she exclaimed as she ran and saw us get off Epona. "You're back!" she looked happy.

"Saria!" he exclaimed, waving to her. "How are things at the Forest Temple?"

Saria stopped infront of us. "The Forest temple is just fine," she told him. "Not a Moblin or ghost for weeks."

"That's good." he smiled at her and she blushed.

She then noticed me. She stared at me with her mouth open wide.

"What are you staring at?" I demanded scowling down at the shrimp.

"Um nothing," she said quickly.

"So I'm nothing am I?" I demanded.

"Sheik, cut that out!" Link ordered, scowling at me.

"Sheik?" Saria said looking confused.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, Shrimpo?" I asked.

Saria back up a step the ran away.

"What's your problem?" Link asked, glaring at me.

"I don't like her staring at me," I replied.

"Well you didn't have to be so nasty to her," he informed me.

"Whatever."

Link shook his head and started walking away. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk to Saria," he sad sounding annoyed. "I know you made her feel like crap so I'm going to talk to her and make her feel better."

"But what about me?"

"What about you?" he snapped. "Do want you want. I don't care what you do anymore. Go jump off a cliff."

I men tally kicked mysaelf. How was I ever going to get that sword from him if I kept on starting fights? I'd better get myself straightened out. "I'll go and apologize to her," I said, starting to follow him.

He gave me a suspiciouis look. "Why the change of heart all of a sudden?" he questioned. "Does the nasty Sheika have a concious after all?"

I ignored his snide remark. "I'm just suddenly feeling bad for what I said to her," I said and actually I really ment it. "What's wrong with that?"

"Noithing."

"Good. Then stop talking to me."

"Gladly."

_Stop being so rude! _I told myself. _You'll never get the sword from him at this rate!_

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"Can't you hear?" I asked. "I said I was sorry."

"I don't believe it."

"_You_ don't _have_ to but I am."

Link sighed in disgust. "You are something you know that?' he asked.

"I know." I walked past him before he could reply. "Where does Saria live?" I questioned, looking around.

He pointed to one of the tree houses. I headed toward it and stepped inside. I saw the green haired girl sitting on her bed playing her ocarina.

"Hello," I said.

She looked up at me, startled. "Uh hello," se said standing up. "Is-is there something you want?"

I nodded. "I wanted to say I was sorry for being so rude to you earlier."

She blinked. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really." and I ment it. "You'll have to forgive my attitude. Almost eveyone I know thinks I'm mean even when I'm trying not to be."

"Okay," she said, her blue eyes getting big. "I guess I forgive you then."

I smiled. "Thank you very much."

She smiled too. I then turned and left the house, giving her a little wave. She was a sweet girl, I decided. Unlike mean old Zelda.

I found Link waiting for me outside of the house with his arms folded. "What?" I demanded, annoyed at the way he was acting.

"Did you apoligize to her?" he asked.

I walked past him. "Of course I did," I told him. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I don't know," he ssid sarcastically. "You're hard to read."

"I prefer it that way," I retorted over my shoulder.

"Why?"

I turned to him. "Because I don't _want _people to be able to read me!"

Link stared at me curiously. "Why don't you want people to be able to read you?"

"Because," I said suddenly emotional. I had to look away. "If they can I have nothing to live for."

"Why?"

"Because they'll try to help me and make it worse!" I snapped, pointedly. Then I stopped. "It was a mistake to come with you." I started to leave. "I have to go."

"Wait!" he called after me.

I didn't try to stop him from following me. I was too upset to care. I hadn't expected him to follow me but he was. I was a little surprised.

"Sheik," he said, walking beside me. "Can we talk?"

I shrugged. "Whatever."

_A/N_

_Sheik's a bit nicer in this one. _


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

He waited until we were out of the forest before he began. He stood infront of me to make sure I stopped as well then folded his arms and said. "I know you don't want anyone to help you but that doesn't mean you should push them away."

I snorted and put my hands on my hips. "Who am I pushing away anyway?" I demanded. "You? Who cares if I'm pushing you away. I don't even _like_ you."

Link shook his head. "It's people like you..." he started.

I raised an eyebrow. "People like me what?" I demanded.

He gave me a cold stare. "It's people like you who give other people a reason to hate your race," he burst out. "No wonder those punks at Castle Town gave you a hard time. You act like such a son of a bitch!"

I gave him a bored look. "Like I don't know that!" I snapped. "But I'm no son of a bitch! I'm a d- nevermind." I turned away from him.

Link shook his head again. "Why do you hide yourself anyway?" he asked.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "What?"

He took a step closer. "You're always hiding," he said. "I haven't seen you without your cloak on since you arrived. On top of that you're always covering your face. Why is that?"

I clenched my fists and shot him a glare. "That's none of your business!" I yelled. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because I'm worried."

I gave him a disgusted look. "Well you shouldn't be," I growled as I walked away. "I'm nothing for you to be concerned about."

Then to make things worse he _followed_ me!

Suddenly I felt a hand slap into my shoulder. I jerked to a stop. What did he want now?

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

I clenched my fists again. "Because," I said. "It's none of your business. Did I not make myself clear?"

"Why?"

**_Why?_** What kind of idiot was he? Why indeed! I turned around, totally inscenced. "Because It's my life!" I shouted in his face. My fist shot up. "Mind your own business, bastard!"

My fist hit him firmly in his face. I heard him grunt and felt his skull crunch slightly on impact. Then he fell to the ground unconcious. I stared down at him. Blood gushed out of his mouth and nose. I gaped at him. I hadn't ment to hit him so _hard_!

"Oh my goddess!" I exclaimed, knealing down beside him. I started slapping his cheeks. "Wake up! Wake up! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

The Hylian moaned and opened his eyes. He stared at me a moment then sat up. "Ow!" he moaned, putting a hand over his bleeding nose. "What happened?"

"I hit you," I replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

He looked away from me. "Sure you didn't," he said, closing his eyes.

"I didn't, honest!" I insisted. "You got me mad and I hit ypou! I'm so sorry!"

He stared up at me. Something must have told him I wasn't lying becausze he asked. "You're really sorry aren't you?"

I nodded. I was surprised. Almost everything I do I do on purpose. This time it wasn't true. It had really been an accident. "I'm sorry," I said again.

Link put a hand on my shoilder. "It's okay," he said. "I forgive you."

I was relieved.

He got back up and we started walking again. "So," he said to me. "Is there anything _else_ you're sorry for?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe like your mother-"

"No!" I said harshly. "I am not sorry about how I acted toward Impa."

Link shook his head. "Okay," was all he said.

Silence.

"So," I said breaking the silence a few minutes later. "How did it feel when you defeated Ganondorf?"

He looked at me. "Not like much," he admitted. "After I struck him the last time a part of me was relieved it was over and another part seemed to die."

"Die?"

"Yes. I realized, now since he's defeated, I would have nothing else to do. I was chosen by destiny to save Hyrule. But I wondered; What will I do after that? What other purprose is there for my life?"

I had no answer to give him. I myself had never thought about it. Now I wondered what I'd do after I killed Zelda. My hatred keeps me alice. What would I do after she was gone?

I looked up and suddenly realized we'd walked into the Gerudo Valley. As I looked around I noticed someone or _something_ was coming toward us. It looked all black and purple and dark...

Link noticed it to because the next second he was shouting. "Look out!" and shoving me out of the way.

I fell to the ground. I heard Link grunt in pain behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see what had happened. I saw the male Gerudo I'd met earlier standing there now. He had Link by the throat. He glanced down at me and we locked eyes.

"Well if it isn't my little Sheikah friend," he said smiling at me.

Link's eyes got big. "You..." he chocked.

"I see you were able to get his trust after all," the huge man said. "Now I can get my prize."

Ganaondorf reached over Link's shoulder. I heard the sing of metal as he unsheathed the Master Sword.

"No!" the Hylian gasped in horror. He struggled to free himself from the big gerudo's grasp. "No...!"  
Ganondorf laughed in the Hylian's face and rested the sword at his side. "What's wrong, Hero of Time?" he asked, applying more pressure to his choke hold. "Having trouble breathing?"

Link struggled feebly to break the gerudo's grasp. He glared at the man hatefully. "Ga... Ga...," he gulped. His eyes fell on me a moment. "Traitor..!"

"Traitor?" I scoffed, putting my hands on my hips. "I was never your friend to begin with!"

Link didn't answer me. The light suddeny left his eyes and his whole body went limp. His head lolled backwards and his eyes stared blindly at the sun. He looked like he was dead, even though I could tell he wasn't. This movement somehow brought on another flashback for me. I clutched my heart as I was forced to relive my sister's death again.

As I knelt, wimpering on the ground, ther gerudo watched me curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I couldn't answer. "Merlain," I gasped falling forward. "Merlain!" then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 (LINK POV)

When I finally came to after being out for Din knows how long I opened my eyes to discover I was on a sandstone floor.

_Where am I? _I wondered. I lifted my head and looked around. I found I was in someone's house. I saw a bed on one side of the room and a few pieces of furniture on the other. _What the? _I tried to push my bangs out of my eyes but I found my hands were tied securily behind my back. _What?_

That's when I remembered what happened. Sheik telling me something, the black and purple thing coming at me, The shocking pain in my face when it hit me. Ganondorf choking the life out of me. What he said to Sheik. I suddenly felt betrayed. Sheik! He's tricked me! No wonder he'd been acting so weird. He was trying to get me to trust him. Boy am I stupid!  
Suddenly I heard a moaning sound. I looked back toward the bed. A body lay on it, moaning as if it were in pain. _What in the world? Who is that? _I decided to find out.

I slowly tried to stand. It was hard but not impossible. After a few minutes I was on my feet. As I walked toward the bed I noticed something. The person lying there was wearing a black cloak the same color as Sheik's. Hmm I wonder.

I took a few more steps and saw that it was indeed Sheik. I noticed part of the cloak was open, revealing a sharp dagger.

_A dagger? Why's he carrying that?_

Sheik moved. I tensed, expecting him to wake up. His head turned sideways but he didn't wake up. Some of the cloak that had been shadowing his face was pulled back. Part of his face was exposed. It held a pained expression.

Despite what he'd done to me I wondered what was wrong with him. I noticed his lips were moving. He was saying something in almost a whisper. "Merlain... Merlain... Zelda... Impa.. revenge... Murder." was what he was muttering.

_What? Zelda? Impa? Revenge? Merlain? Who is Merlain? What's going on._

I took a step back and fell onto the floor. I shoved my arms under my legs. Now they were infront of me. This would make things easier. I stood back up and walked back to Sheik. I reached over and grabbed the dagger's handle.

Sheik must be the lightest sleeper in the world. My hand hadn't as much as brushed the dagger when his eyes popped open. They burned a panicked and hate filled red.

He screamed and instantly sat up. "You!" he exclaimed, crouching on the bed.

"Sheik," I said angrily. "I won't let you get away with what you've done."

The Sheikah stared at me. "What I've done?" he demanded. "I am just tying to make that little bitch pay for what she did to my sister."

"Your sister?" now I knew who Merlain was. "Merlain?"

He gave me a startled look. "What do you know about her?" he demanded.

"I..." before I could finish he'd lunged at me.

I dodged the attack. He flew right past me and onto the flor. I turned around and tried to kick him but he flipped out of the way. Sheik landed facing me. Screaming like a banshee he pulled out his dagger and came at me. I grabbed the blade with my hands and ignored the pain as it sliced into my flesh. I lifted a foot and kicked him in the stomach. As he doubled over, winded. I grabbed the hood of his cloak. I felt him slither out of it and fall onto the floor. I threw the cloak aside and grabbed his hair.

"What is going in, Sheik?" I demanded.

When I recieved no answer I pulled on his hair, trying to pull his head back so he would have to look at me. "No!" Sheik screamed, jerking away from me.

When this happened his hair, that was in the bindings on his clothes, came loose. As the Sheikah wrenched away a gray streamer cloth fluttered to the floor as it fell away from him, revieling long golden hair. I stared down at Sheik in surprise as he crouched on the floor. His long blond hair fell around his back and face. His right arm covered his chest but I could see what he was hiding. I suddenly realized something as I stared down at him.

He was no he! He was a _she_!

"Y... you're a girl!?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Sheik glared at me, still holding her arm over her chest. She looked away and refused to meet my eyes. I saw tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"Sheik?"

When she looked back at me the tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "You're ruining _everything_!" she seethed.

"What? What am I ruining?"

"My revenge!" she screamed.

"You're revenge?"

She looked away again.

I walked up to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt. I discovered there was no collar as my hand went around her neck. That cloth streamer had been her shirt. No wonder she'd been holding her arm over her chest.

I couldn't help staring. "Sheik..." I said letting her go.

She covered herself with her long blond hair. She glared at me.

I recovered from what I saw and demanded. "What revenge are you talking about?"

She was silent.

I grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "Sheik! Who are you trying to have revenge on!?"

"Zelda!" she screamed, giving up.

"Zelda?"

"She took my sister away from me," she explained in a high vpoice. "My twin sister! Zelda took advantage of my sister and convinced my whole tribe to give her my sister's body. She destroyed Merlian's future! She _deserves_ to die!"

"Is you struck a deal with Ganondorf?" I demanded.

She looked at me confused. "Ganondorf?"

"You didn't know who that gerudo was did you?"

"No."

"What does he want with the Master Sword?"

"He wants revenge too."

"Sheik!" I yelled, shaking her. "How could you? Because of your stupid lust for revenge on Zelda, Ganondorf is going to take over Hyrule!"

Sheik's eyes filled with shock. She suddenly seemed to wilt. Her hands fell away from her chest and she collapsed into me. "I..." she stammered. "Didn't... want.. th-this."

She felt cold. I wondered if she was okay. I tried to make her look at me but her hands clawed my arms as she buried her face in my chest. "JUST KILL ME NOW!" she scramed, ripping at my tuinc.

"Sheik?"

She suddenly seemed to lose it. She pushed herself away from me and stood up, her hair falling over her face and front. I saw her still holding her dagger. I clamped a hand on her wrist. "You don't want to do that," I said, knowing what she was intending to do.

"I must...," she began.

"No," I said. "This won't change anything."

She went limp. Her hand lost its grip on the dagger and it clattered to the floor. Her body fell forward. I quickly caught it before it hit the floor.

"Sheik," I said. She looked at me. She was crying. "Sheik..."

Suddenly she broke away from me and picked up that gray streamer. After barking. "Turn around," at me (Which I did) she quickly tied it around herself. (I know she did because when I looked at her again it was in its proper place.)

"Sheik," I said again.

"What?" she asked, sounding cross.

"I know you hate Zelda but why do you talk and act so disrespectfully toward Impa?"

"Well...," she said. I could tell by her voice that she didn't want to talk about it. (I think it was really painful for her). "Because all my life I was brought up thinking my father was my real father."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not."

"Who is?"

I heard that streamer make a snapping sound. "My father...," she began hesitently. "Is Zelda's father."

_A/N_

_I'm gonna to update and finish this even if no one reads it. _


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 (SHEIK POINT OF VIEW)

Link turned to look at me. I saw his huge blue eyes were wide with surprise. "The king's your father?" he asked.

I looked away and nodded.

"So Zelda's your sister?"

I looked at him sharply. "_Half _sister!" I snapped.

"Sorry."

I was finished covering my breasts. I looked around for my cloak. It was on the floor. I picked it up and put it back on. "She never told me either," I said, slipping the cloak over my head.

"Then how did you find out?"

"My father found out," I replied. "He told me before he died. Even so; he wasn't mad at my mother. He forgave her. He said I should forgive her too. But I can't! She lied to me all this time!"

Link put a hand on my shoulder. "Sheik," he said. "Maybe this is why he didn't tell you. Because she knew you wouldn't understand."

I looked away.

"Could you do something for me?" he asked.

I glanced at him. "What?"

"Could you please untie me?" he said. "These ropes are cutting off circulation."

"All right." I reached down and picked up my dagger off the floor. I grabbed his wrists and cut the ropes.

"Thank you," he said, rubbing them to draw blood.

I didn't say anything.

"So," he went on. "Now that I know what's going on I think we'd better head back to Castle Town."

"Why?" I demanded.

The Hylian gave me a look. "To make sure Ganondorf doesn't use his triforce of power to take over Hyrule."

"Oh," I said. "But we can't."

"Why not?"

"Ganaondorf locked the door and took the key with him," I explained. "I guess he did it to prevent either one of us from stopping him."

Link growled and punched the door frame. "Damn it! Now what are we going to do?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe Din will give us a miracle."

As soon as these words came out of my mouth we heard the doorknob jiggling.

"What's that?" I asked.

Link looked toward the door. "Someone's unlocking the door," he told me. "I hope it's not Ganondorf coming back to finish the job."

I tensed. If it was, Link's death would be my fault. After all; if it han't been for me this never would have happened. I was going to have another death on my concious. The door opened and slid forward slowly. I saw a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. _Oh my goddess!  
_"Link?" a voice said.

"Yeah...," he replied causiouly.

Th person stepped into the room. It was a female Gerudo with a pink jewel on her forehead like Ganondorf's.

Link seemed to know the woman because he gasped. "Nabouru!"

"Hello, Link," she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you," she replied. "I saw Ganondorf carring you here so I had one of my subordinates steal the key."

"Thank you," he said grabbing my arm and starting for the door. "Sorry I don't have time to talk. There's something me and this person have to do."

Nabouru nodded. "Yes, I know," she said. "Ganondorf headed to Castle Town awhile ago. I'm worried about what he's planning on doing."

"Don't worry," he told her. "I'll take care of it."

We rushed out of the valley.

"How are you planning on getting to Catsle Town in such a short time?" I asked him. "You left Epona at your house."

Link reached into his tunic and pulled out a blue ocarina. "Stand close to me," he ordered. "I'll get us there in seconds. Just stay close."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Close enough?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Then he put the instrament to his lips and started to play. Immediately we were surrounded by a yellow light.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Link couldn't answer, he was still playing to ocarina. When the light faded I found myself in a temple. "Where are we?" I asked.

He stopped playing, put the instrament back into his tunic and turned to me to answer. "The Temle of Time. I wrapped us to Castle Town." he grabbed my hand. "Now let's go!"

We ran out of the Temple.

Since it was dark no one was outside. _Good, _I thought. _Nobody knows what's happened yet._

Signs that Ganondorf had been there didn't show up until we reached the road to the castle. We say the gaurds lay sprawled all over the place.

"He's here," Link said, looking at me. "Let's get in there before it's too late."

I nodded. "Okay," I said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, Impa and Zelda were running through the halls of the castle. They were being chased by Ganondorf who wanted Zelda's triforce of knowledge. He chased them out of the castle and onto a balconey in the back on the castle.

"No where to run," he said, cornering them near the railing.

Impa stood protectively infront of the princess. "You shall not hurt the princess!" she yelled.

"What are you going to do about it, Shadow Sage?" he demanded. "You cannot hurt me." he grinned evily. "Or were you expecting someone else to? Like the Hero of Time."

Impa growled. "What have you done with him?" she demanded.

"I haven't done anything yet but.." he pulled out the Master Sword. "Even if he does get away and comes here he won't be using this to save you."

Zelda gasped. 'The Master Sword!" she exclaimed.

"That's right, princess," the Gerudo said, holding up the ancient blade to give them a better look. "The little hereo's sword."

"How did you get that?" Impa demanded.

"A little Sheikah helped me get it," he replied smiling at the memory. "In exchange for me helping him get his revenge on the princess." he laughed. "A kid after my on heart."

"SHEIK!" Impa exclaimed, knowing full well who it was.

Ganondorf nodded. "That's right," he said. "I'm surprised you knew who I was talking about."

"Sheik is." she hated to admit it, especially to him. "My child."

The King of Evil raised an eyebrow. "Really," he said. "He doesn't act a thing like you. He has a lot of anger. Would it have to do with Merlain?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine," he said. "I'll just kill you now."

He charged at the two.

Zelda covered her eyes and screamed. (Man is she a wimp!)

Suddenly a light arrow shot out of nowhere. It caught the King of Evil in the shoulder. He cried out and grabbed his wound. His red brown eyes scanned the area for the shooter. He spotted Link on the other balconey. The Hylian was holding a bow and aiming it at the Gerudo.

"Do not harm the princess!" he yelled.

"How did you get away?" Ganondorf demanded.

"I had some help," Link replied pulling back on the bow string. "Now I won't let you harm Zelda!"

"Then I'll harm _you_!" the Gerudo jumped at the Hylian.

Link got out of the way just in time. The Gerudo landed where he'd been standing. He turned to Link and began attacking him. A figure landed on the balconey where Zelda and Impa stood. It turned to look at them.

"Sheik!" Impa screamed sounding angry and disappounted.

It was me!

"Mother," I yelled. "You have to get the princess out of here!"

Impa stared at me suspiciously. "Why should we listen to you?" she demanded. "This is your fault you know."

I knew all too well. "I know," I said, my shoulders sagging. "But I don't care. I wanted revenge that was all. I didn't want this to happen."

"But it did thanks to you."

"I know, damn it!" I shouted at her angry. "Stop pointing out all my mistakes everytime you see me! You think I don't know when I do something wrong? I'm old enough to figure it out! You don't have to tell me! Start acting like a _real _mother for once!"

Impa stared at me insurprise. "Sheik?"

"Just get the hell out of here!"

Zelda was already running. Impa looked from her to me.

I glared at her. "If you love me you'll leave. If you care anything about Zelda you'll go after her," I said coldly.

Impa stared at me a moment longer then turned and followed the princess. I was about to follow when I heard Link scream. I jumped and looked over at the other balconey. Ganondorf had the Hylain by the throat!

"Link!" I screamed.

The Hylain couldn't look at me. The King of Evil was choking the life out of him. I knew I had to act quickly. I reached into my cloak and pulled out the first thing my hand rested on. My harp. Without even realizing what I was doing I chucked it at his. The instrament hit him in the head. He grunted in pain and let Link go. The Hylian fell to the stone balconey, gasping for breath. Ganondorf ignored Link, instead he turned his attention on me.

"You!" he roared.

"Yes, me," I said.

"TRAITOR!" he yelled coming at me.

I dodged nimbly out of the way. "You're the one who betrayed me!" I screamed. "I did not come here to let you take over the world! I wanted revenge and that was all!"

Ganondorf came at me with the Master Sword. "And you gave the whole thing up to save a Hylian?!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, dodging sword blows. "I can do what I want!"

"Not if I kill you!"

He swung his sword at me. I jumped into the air. The sword got caught in the balconey railing.

As I jumped back I muttered a spell. "_Romna en rei..."_

Ganondorf looked up. He saw what I was doing. Before I could use my spell he used one on me. I screamed as I was hit with purple fire. I fell to the balconey.

He stood over me. "You shouldn't have ever betrayed me," he said.

I looked up over his shoulder. I saw Link has his bow aimed at the King of Evil. I began to mutter the spell again.

Ganondorf raised the Master Sword. "I'll get rid of you first!"

TWANG!

Before he could strike the final blow he was shot in the back with a light arrow. As he screamed in pain I screamed the spell. "MAY YOU FOREVER BE COVERED IN SHADOW!" I put up my hand. "DEMON'S GATE!"

Dark light surrounded the Gerudo. He roared in anger and glared at me hatefully. The shadows covered his entire body. He reached for me but his hand was covered too. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. I was blinded for a moment and had to put up a hand.The light vanished almost as soon as it began. I put my hand down.

The King of Evil was gone.

_A/N_

_Wow. I'm almost done with this fic. Just one more chapter to go. Phew. I can't wait. I mean I like the story but it just has to end since it took so long updating it. _


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I sighed. Thank goodness it was over. I stood up and looked down at myself. My cloak was gone. I guess that purple fire burned it up. I stared up at the stars in the sky. I suddenly felt horrible. I no longer wanted to get my revenge. I still hated Zelda but I'd realized what the lust for revenge can do to someone. I felt I needed to say sorry to some people. Especially Link and Impa.

_Link... _I thought, my sheeks feeling hot all of a sudden. _Why was I so mean to him?_

"Sheik?" a voice said.

Speaking of which.

I turned around. Link stood a few feet behind me near the french doors leading back into the castle. I suddenly felt a surge of sadness pulse through me. Sadness as despair.

"Sheik?" he said again.

My eyes filled with tears. I ram up to him and threw my arms round him. I sobbed into his chest as my hair came out and fell over my shoulders. "I'm sorry!" I cried. "I am so so sorry! If you hate me you have a right to. I derserve it! If it hadn't of been for me this never would have happened!"

Link grabbed my head in both hands and forced me to look at his face. "No, Sheik," he said. "Even if you had never come this would have happened eventaully."

"It would have?" I asked, startled.

He nodded. "Yes.., and I forgive you," he added. "You were just tryng to do something for your sister. Something to keep her memory alive... just the wrong way..."

I nodded back. "Yes, I believe I was," I said. I saw it now clearly. Vengence wouldn't bring my sister back.

He smiled at me. "Yes you were," he said. "And you ended up getting me involved by accident."

"I'm sorry," I said again as more tears rolled down my cheeks. "Forgive me."

"I already have." then he reached out and pulled my into a hug. I started to cry again. He let me cry for a moment as he spoke to me. "We all do foolish things sometimes. When we realized we made a mistake it's best to say you're sorry to anyone involved."

"Yes," I agreed.

"So will you say sorry to your mother?"

"Yes..."

He let me go. "Then let's do it." he took my hand. "I don't think they went far."

I nodded at him then smiled. He led me out of the castle as I felt better. Things would be okay. I just knew it.

THE END

_A/N_

_I finally finished it! Yay! Sorry about the crappy ending. _


End file.
